


Buzzfeed Unsolved Eldritch edition

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Monster fic [16]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Annabelle episode, Ben is Ryan, Eldritch Rey, F/M, Implied Relationships, Rey is Shane, Spooky, Symbiotic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Ben and Rey go to investigate the infamous Annabelle doll.  Rey is always a little to calm for these situations.  Too bad he doesn't know why.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Monster fic [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837096
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Buzzfeed Unsolved Eldritch edition

**Author's Note:**

> How did the author spend her holiday break? Watching Buzzfeed unsolved and no she isn't sorry.

They were studying the Annabelle doll and Ben hated it. Despite the kitschy decorations in the museum the mysticism and stories behind it put him on edge. Rey had already been in here but didn’t tell him anything that had occurred, she gave him that spacey smile she tended to get when they were at an investigation. 

Early in the investigation she tended to be antagonistic of the spirits they searched for but she was good at making him laugh to help relieve his own fears and tensions. If he allowed himself to be honest, he felt safer in her presence than anyone else that had traveled with him. 

As always when it was his turn to be alone at a location his skin prickled, and his heart raced. He could feel sweat permeating his skin as he tried not to let the panic take over. He experienced very little spiritual evidence while he was in the room alone, the flashlight blinked once or twice but that was not enough to give him evidence or soothe him of the being’s non-existence. 

When his time was up with the Annabelle doll he went back outside to reconvene with Rey while Rose took video of them talking about their experiences. 

“Did you have any interactions?” Rey asked him when he came out, sweating and shaking from his self-imposed terror. 

“Just the flashlight blinking and my own beating heart.” He replied with a huff.

Rey smiled at him rather indulgently. 

“I can’t believe you still freak yourself out so much.” Rey teased.

“I don’t know why this doesn’t freak you out.” Ben said, still panting heavily from his time alone with the doll, sometimes her calm went beyond exasperating and slid straight into eerie. 

“Well, some of us don’t believe we’re going to get knifed by the boogey man.” She told him nonchalantly. Her pupils looked huge tonight, was that usual for her? He knew it was dark, but they just seemed like they took up her whole eye. He tried his best to shove away the memories the sight stirred up.

“Are we ready to sleep here?” Rey asked, a little too eager for Ben’s nerves. 

“What?”

“I thought we were sleeping here.” She said with a shrug. “It’d be fun don’t you think?” She said with an eager smile that Ben found unsettling, the light from Rose’s camera making her teeth look sharper than usual. 

Ben looked to their videographer, Rose.

“Look you guys can stay if you want. The equipment is set up, but this place eeks me out so I’m going to go back to the hotel.”

Rey just nodded, seemingly distracted by the building. 

“Rey, are you sure you want to stay?” Ben was hesitant but if Rey could handle staying, he could too.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” 

She had that weird look on her face again like she was a bit dazed, but it was the last day of their travel and he figured maybe she was just a bit tired. 

“Ok.” Ben swallowed and nodded, his voice a bit unsteady. 

She gave him a genuine smile at his acceptance of her plan, and he relaxed a bit. He wasn’t going to be here alone he had Rey.

They were laying in their sleeping bags in the little room with Annabelle’s case and Ben couldn’t help but think of his childhood. The fear he had in being alone. He’d often experience strange things growing up. Strange noises and a little girl with fathomless eyes under her bed. After his parents sent him to his uncle’s he didn’t experience it anymore, but he had questions. 

Was it real? What did he even see? Was the being still out there lurking?

He heard Rey rustle in her sleep, but she always seemed to sleep disgustingly well when they stayed at these places while his mind raced. She always snored strangely though. Her inhales making slight sucking noises and sometimes his imagination ran away with him. 

He liked to pretend she was sucking the demonic energy out of the room like a vacuum, an old trick from his youth.

Despite Rey’s quirks he really did appreciate her. He just felt so connected to her and he found her personality grounding. He smiled to himself knowing that when they were done traveling they could stop pretending they were only friends and co-workers, at least in the privacy of their own apartments. 

\--

Rey woke up to morning light shining through the high windows. She felt rested and energized. She always did after visiting someplace that was supercharged like this. Sleeping in these places allowed her to feed and she’d be satiated until their next trip. 

She looked over to Ben, her longtime friend and veritable buffet table. It was really too bad he didn’t remember her, but it was probably for the best. He was such a skittish thing. While he still slept, she let herself take a wide yawn, her jaw unhinging some with the stretch. 

Her stomach rumbled, the sound waking Ben.

“Hungry?” He mumbled into the pillow. He was always very eager to feed her breakfast, either after a job or after a night together.

“Starving.” She wasn't really but she still had room for pancakes. She could feel Annabelle’s energy roiling within her attempting to leave her body by any means possible. She smiled to herself, it was really a rare feast. 

Reconnecting with Ben again was really the best thing she ever did. She couldn’t wait for him to introduce her to her next snack.


End file.
